The broken wand
by Creepyvet1
Summary: Takes place in the third book "Blaise is my twin brother but we got sorted in different houses that's where but what ever"
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** _hey guys i know i didnt finish my other stories but this one i promisse i will_ _finish this one_

These are the charecters fond type:

Draco

 _Blaise_

 _Sarah_

 ** _Summer dance with draco_**

Hi my name is Sarah Zabini as you might have already guessed blaise is my brother, but there is more to it than that we are twins ok do with that done we can start. Today Blaise and I got a letter, it sais that we are admitted in Hogwarts school of whitchcraft and wizardry.Im so exited!!! mom and dad did tell us a long time ago that we were getting here but i didnt really belive them whatever today there is a ball in the malfoy manor so we are going there, Blaise and I decided that we were going to Match so he is wearing a navy blue tux and im wearing a beautiful dress of the same color, its long and has a saphire neacklace that has the shape if a snake its super pretty my mom says that i look like the slithering queen with it.

 _Time skip to the malfoy manor_

Were here,the bad... No,horrible news is that i have to dance with draco he is a total bastard i completely hate him and the annoying cow that is stuck to him like a pice of gum in his hair its not that im jealous is just that seeing that is not very pleasing to me.Ugh,this is going to be a long day my dad knocks on the door some minutes later it's ansanswered bi the one and only lucius malfoy (btw i hate him to they are both ver arrogant)

Luchius welcomes us ant tells us to come in malfoy and ms.piece of gum are there too *whyyyyyyyyyy do i have to dance with him*my inside voice complains i look at my brother who is saying hi to draco i dont know how they can be friends i know i have to be polite so i walk up to them and say "good evening draco, panci"she glares at me i dont know if i told you this bus panci hates me beacause she thinks that i want to get in dracos pants but nope never in a million year i would like to do that, Draco looks at me up and down and sais "i see the dress i bought you suits you well sarah" i nearly fall when he said that i am wearing heels i mean they arent so tall but i still call them hills

Back to when draco said thet he got the dress for me i got my words back and just say "wait you got me the dress?, why did nobody tell me?" "Because it came in a box that said from draco to sarah!!" "I didnt even get it in a box!! i just found it in my closet and wore it beacause blaise and i said we would match colors see?"

After we stop arguing blaise starts laughing and say's _"i found it under my bed and looked at it waited until you were showering took the dress out of the box and put it in your closet thats why i proposed for us to go matching and thats why i choose navy blue"_ when blaise finished i looked at draco who was looking at my brother like he wanted to avada him i said " well then thank you very much draco the dress and neacklace are beautiful" "you're welcome sarah you look very pretty with both if them" "oh and sorry for my brother" "oh its okay i dont care about that the only thin i care about is that you have the dress now"

After thst i got close to him and gave hin a kiss on the cheek i was quick but effective because it got him to blush

 _Time skip to when Sarah and Draco dance_

*Crap it's time for Draco and you to dance*says my inner voice i look up to see Draco he asks "may i have this dance" i nod my head and take his hand and stand up we walk to the dance he starts twirling me around, we are in silence until he says "do you really like the dress?" " yes draco it's lovely thank you again" the music stopped so we stop to i sit down and draco walks of lookin proud of himself

The end

 **A/N:** _hey guys first chapter is done i will try to post tomorrow but im not sure if i will be able to, love sarah_

Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _hey guys im back with the the new chapter._

Draco

 _Blaise_

Sarah

 **Harry**

 ** _The_** ** _platform_**

Time skip to the platform 9 3/4

Mom dad blaise and i are in the muggle world to get to the platform 9 3/4

Webre so exited to go to Hogwarts,

Mom said **"guys we are here"** i looked around and say "here were mom i dont see anything right blaise?" My brother also looks around and says _"yeah mom were is it"_ mom laughs and says **"its the wall sweetheart"** blaise and i look at each other and say **_"ohhhhh_** ** _that makes sense it's for the muggles not to see it right mom?" "_ Yes kids that's right, now you have to walk straight into the wall ok sarah get on top of all the cart and blaise you push it you father and i will be there in a moment" **_"k mom dad see ya"_

Blaise starts walking faster to the wall "b.. blaise I'm scared" _"ahh it's OK if we die we die together sisi"_ " thanks for your words of wisdom dummy that made me feel sooo much better" when we get to the wall i try not to yell like if someone was going to kidnap me, then in matter of seconds we appear in a completely different place I get down from the cart the first thing i see is a huge red train that reads "Hogwarts express"

"OMG BLAISE LOOK LOOK LOOK!!!"

 _"Chill sisi you look like a 3 year old"_

"Oh sorry and bye im gonna go and wander around can you tell mom and dad for me pls" _"yeah I'll do it, just be carefull and dont talk to mudbloods"_

"Yeah ok but I dont think i will do the second tho" i dont know why the "purebloods" hate mudbloods so much i think it's very rude to call a person mudblood just because one or both of their parents are muggles i think they are just fine... Omph!! Upps i guess i didnt pay attention and crashed into some one i look up to see a cute guy offering me his hand so i taje it and say "sorry about thst guess i was just lost in my thoughts"

 **"Oh it's ok i was lost in them too my name is harry potter and yours is?"**

"Sarah zabini, nice to meet you harry!

So is it your first year here??" **"Yeah actually and yours?"** " yes indeed so what housevdo you hope to get sorted into Harry? I hope gryffindor even though all of my family have gotten into slitherin"

 **"Well to be completely honest to you i dont know much about the houses but if you want gryffindor i want it too"** " well then let me explain mr. Potter jeje slitherin was founded by salazar slitherin its colors are green and silver element water and the traits most slitherins have are: resourcefulnes, cunning,ambition, determination,self-preservation, fraternity, and cleverness. Now hufflepuff founded by... **"Sarah come over here pumpkin"** " I'm comming mom, sorry harry i have to go i promise to look for you in the train bye"

 **Harry's pov**

 **Well that's sad i tell myself she had to go* whoa harry stop your horses why do you want to see her all the time now* well maybe because of her beautiful hair or eyes and... Crap i think i might have a crush on sarah.**

 _The end_

 **A/N well i hope you guys liked it I'll try to post tomorrow if possible**

 **Stay wizard or witch**

 **And peace out.**


End file.
